Quand les ennemis s'unissent nouvelle Version
by Nahamy
Summary: Un sortilège interdit et tout commence. Spoiler du tome5 futur slash HarryxDrago


Quand les ennemis s'unissent nouvelle version   
  
Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : Harry Potter (1 2 3 4 5)  
  
Disclamer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (sauf aurore)  
  
Note : voici une nouvelle version de ma fic quand les ennemis s'unissent. Je prévient à l'avance se sera un futur slash HarryxDrago.  
  
Astuce pour ne pas vous perdre :  
  
H= Hermione Ha= Harry D= Drago A= Aurore R= Ron  
  
Prologue  
  
Tout était tranquille place Grimaud en ce début d'Août. Tout ? Non, car au numéro 12, invisible pour tout ceux ignorant son existence, quelque chose se prépare. Dans cette maison désertée par les membres de l'Ordre du phénix, cinq adolescents allant entamer leur 7° années à Poudlard s'apprêtent à faire une chose jamais tentée avant eux, une chose interdite, une chose dont même Dumbledore ne veut pas, une chose à laquelle personne n'aurai jamais pensé avant. Mais ils s'en moquent, c'est justement parce que personne n'y aurait jamais pensait qu'ils le font.  
  
Un cercle de poudre magique où l'argent, le vert et le rouge se mélangent, à l'extérieur du cercle deux adolescents, tout deux des griffondors, l'un est roux et s'appelle Ronald Weasley, l'autre est brune et se nomme Hermione Granger, tout deux sont puissant mais pas autant que les trois personnes présentent dans le cercle. Ils sont là pour surveiller que tout se passe bien, et intervenir en cas de danger.  
  
Au centre du cercle trois personnes, deux garçons et une fille, devant eux un dessin représentant se qu'ils sont, un dragon d'argent pour Drago Malfoy, dernier maître dragon (sorcier commandant aux dragons), un lion pour Harry Potter héritier de Godric Griffondor et un serpent pour Aurore Murky, héritière de Salazar Serpentard. C'est cela que personne n'aurait jamais prévue que la fille de Voldemort et Harry Potter s'uniraient. Une étrange amitié entre ses trois là est né lors de leur sixième année, et cette amitié avait aboutie à cette incantation.  
  
Harry prit le poignard placé devant lui et s'ouvrit la paume de la main, Drago et Aurore firent de même. Chacun tendit sa main en avant, toute trois se réunirent et le sang se mélangea, Aurore et Harry commencèrent l'incantation tout deux en même temps.  
  
- Que par se sang la magie des deux héritiers opposées depuis la nuit des temps s'unissent pour affronter l'Ennemi.  
  
Un halo magique rouge et vert les entoura tout deux, puis Drago prit la parole.  
  
- Que par se sang la magie du dernier maître dragon s'unie à celle des héritiers pour affronter l'Ennemi.  
  
Un halo argent ayant la forme d'un dragon s'ajouta au précédent, le rituel touchait à sa fin plus qu'une dernière phrase et leurs destins seraient liés, il n'y aurai plus de marche arrière.  
  
- Que ces trois magies s'unissent, que les âmes se rejoignent, jusqu'à que notre destiné soit achevé.  
  
Le dragon, le lion et le serpent posés au sol se rejoignirent, s'enlacèrent, et disparurent en étincelles de trois couleurs, elles se posèrent sur l'épaule des trois sorcier, et un tatouage apparut, un lion rugissant entre les patte d'un dragon argenté, tout deux enlacé par un énorme serpent. Le rituel était fini, la poudre formant le cercle disparut, ils étaient prés pour lutter contre le mal. Ils étaient un.  
  
H : Vous allez bien ?  
  
Ha : Je ne sais pas trop Hermione, je me sens étrange.  
  
H : Allez vous allonger en attendant que le sortilège fasse vraiment effet.  
  
Tout trois lui obéirent et ils s'endormirent dès qu'ils touchèrent le matelas.  
  
R : Je ne vois pas en quoi le sortilège est dangereux.  
  
H : Ce n'est pas le sort en lui-même Ron, c'est le lien qu'il crée. Ils vont être lié par leur magie, ils vont être capable de puisait dans la magie de l'autre, de se comprendre sans qu'un mot soit dit, capable de sentir si l'un deux est en danger. Ils ne feront plus qu'un Ron.  
  
R : Excuse moi mais je ne vois toujours pas le problème.  
  
H : D'autres personnes on fait ça avant nous, il y a des siècles de cela, et aucune n'a survécut c'est pourquoi le ministère a interdit ce rituel. Quand le lien a été briser la douleur d'être séparer les a tuer.  
  
R : Attend tu veux dire que.....  
  
H : Oui, s'ils survivent au combat contre Voldemort il se peut que la rupture du sortilège les tue.  
  
*******  
  
Harry se réveilla doucement, il sentit deux présences familières en lui, il les sonda lentement et s'aperçut que Drago était en train de se réveiller alors qu'Aurore dormait encore profondément. Harry envoya sans trop savoir comment une bouffée d'amitié à Drago qui se réveilla en douceur un sourire aux lèvres. Tout deux descendirent en silence prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
  
- Bonjour Maître Harry Potter, bonjour Maître Drago Malfoy.  
  
Ha : Bonjour Dobby, le petit déjeuner est prêt ? Harry avait hérité de la maison de Sirius et Dobby avait insisté pour être à son service.  
  
- Oui Monsieur, et mademoiselle Hermione est déjà levée.  
  
Ha : Merci Dobby.  
  
L'elfe de maison disparut dans un pop pendant que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.  
  
Ha: Bonjour Hermi.  
  
D: Bonjour Hermione.  
  
H : Harry, Drago. Vous vous sentez bien ?  
  
Ha : On ne peut mieux.  
  
H : Bien alors quand tout le monde sera là nous commencerons l'entraînement à l'animagi et aux duels.  
  
D : Je suis pas sûr qu'un dragon soit super discret comme animagi.  
  
H : Ce que vous êtes n'interfère en rien sur votre animale tu ne vas pas forcement te transformai en dragon, pas plus que Harry en lion et Aurore en serpent, mais cela se peut.  
  
D : A votre avis Weasley va se changer en belette ?  
  
R : Et toi en fouine ? répliqua Ron en q'asseyant autour de la table.  
  
C'était leur jeu habituel, tout deux s'envoyer des piques, montrant tout deux un sarcasme qui laissait même le professeur Snape pantois parfois, et pourtant dans une bataille ils n'hésitaient pas un seul instant à aller au secours de l'autre.  
  
Ha : Tiens Aurore arrive.  
  
H : Comment le sais tu ?  
  
D : Nous le sentons Hermione. Et au même moment la jeune fille passa la porte.  
  
A : Bonjour tout le monde.  
  
Tous : Bonjour Aurore.  
  
A : Et bien il me semble que nous avons réussit.  
  
H : En effet il va falloir apprendre à vous servir de votre nouvelle puissance.  
  
Ha,D,A : Oui maman Hermione. Ils avaient répondus dans un trop bel ensemble pour être prémédité.  
  
A : C'est Tomy qui va pas êtes content.  
  
Ha : Dumbledore non plus à mon avis.  
  
D : Alors c'est très simple mes amis, il suffit que personne ne l'apprenne.  
  
Le mois d'Août passa tranquillement, les héritiers, comme les appelaient Ron et Hermione, apprirent à contrôler leur nouvelle puissance et se partagèrent leur don. Drago était devenu un Fourchelangue. Tout les cinq avaient réussit l'exploit de devenir des animagi non déclaré en un mois seulement. C'est pourquoi l'avant dernière nuit avant la rentré ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt à quelques kilomètres de chez eux. Harry se métamorphosa en une panthère noire, Drago en renard polaire, Aurore en tigresse blanche, Hermione en un lynx et Ron en un grand loup brun tirant sur le roux. L'un des effets du lien était que les héritiers n'avaient pas un mais trois animagi, Harry pouvait se transformer en son animal propre la panthère mais il pouvait également prendre la forme de l'animagi de Drago ou d'Aurore à volonté. Ils passèrent la nuit à courir dans les bois et à chahuter et quand le soleil se leva ils rentrèrent, épuisés mais heureux. La journée suivante fut passée à faire les bagages en prévision de leur retour à Poudlard qui devait se faire le lendemain. Hermione était inquiète, durant tout le mois Harry, Drago et Aurore ne s'étaient quasiment pas séparer, allant même à dormir dans la même chambre. Mais à Poudlard cela ne serait plus possible, Harry était à Griffondor et Aurore et Drago à Serpentard. Ils ne seraient séparés. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste et observer et attendre. Mais cela n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose, en étant moins proche la séparation en serait moins difficile et peut être qu'ils auraient ainsi une chance de survivre. Du moins Hermione l'espérait.  
  
Alors que pensez vous de cette nouvelle version ? Je continue ou j'arrête. 


End file.
